Captured:Rewritten
by Astrid200213
Summary: It's just a longer better version of my story Captured
1. Chapter 1

Ezra POV

I was getting ready for bed. I had just finished brushing my teeth when I felt it. The Inquisitor is near. Something big was going to happen to night. Even though I was nervous, my exhaustion over came me and I fell asleep.

The door to my room opened, it woke me up but I thought it was Zeb so I just pretended to be asleep. I heard an all to familiar voice say "I am definitely not a Lasat, open you eyes you foolish boy." I winced when I saw the Inquisitor standing in my doorway, signature smirk across his face.

He walked over, never missing a beat, before I even had time to call for help he snapped his fingers and I was knocked out instantly.

Inquisitor POV

Pathetic. This foolish boy just passed out. I mean of course I used the Force on him, but he didn't even fight. It's almost like he wants to be kidnapped.

I got my paper and pen, then wrote to the Rebels "I have taken the boy. Do not come for him, it will be of no use. This boy will be very useful for the Empire. Thanks for doing all the heavy lifting." -Inquisitor

I contacted Agent Kallus and he sent in two stormtroopers. They got the boy and we left. The Rebels are very naive people beleiving they are safe on their pathetic ship, this will show them. The Empire is a force to be reckoned with!

Kanan POV

I woke up and felt a surge in the Force. It quickly went away. I guess Ezra had a nightmare, but he fell back asleep.

When I laid back down I felt another surge in the Force. Something's up, I ran to Ezra's room. Were my eyes deceiving me, or is my Padawnan gone? I walked over to his bed, to find the lump in the covers was just some oddly placed pillows and ruffled up blankets.

My heart was racing as I searched for my Padawans Force signature. I felt it was just outside the ship, but moving fast. I yelled for Hera to meet me outside.

When I got out there I saw a small Imperial transport just a ways away. Two stormtroopers were loading an unconscious Ezra into the small ship and the Inquisitor was just behind them.

Hera got outside just in time to see them throw him down on the ground. The small ship left carrying our precious cargo.

Ezra POV

I woke up in an Imperial cell. I tried to get up only to discover I was chained to the floor. Great! I couldn't really remember what had happened or how I had gotten here. There was one thing I could kinda remember, it was when the Inquisitor woke me up and then just knocked me out. I was pretty sure they had put me on some kindle transport, because I woke up in a detention cell, but huge Inquisitor knocked me out again.

A/N

I know it's short, but this is only the beginning and it's longer than the original one!


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra POV

The Inquisitor came in, I knew it was not going to be good, he had a huge smile on his face and en evil glint in his eyes. I gulped and he smiled even wider saying "Do not worry Apprentice. If you only join the Empire no harm will come to you. It's such a small thing to ask, but then again if you say no, it will be very fun breaking. Either way you will eventually join me so, just make it easier on yourself and join me now." I spat in his face and said "Like I would ever join a bunch of cowards!" He smiled and said "Very well, this way will be more fun for me." He reached down and got his comm. he called for a torture droid and some kind of injection.

Kanan POV

We made a plan. It was simple but effective. Sabine was going to lay bombs around. She did not set them off yet though. The thing was that she had set them at the trooper stations where most of them were and they come to them a lot. If we blew them up it would get rid of the reinforcements and it would create a diversion so we could get to Ezra.

The next day we decided to set the bombs out. We snuck onto a transport that was headed for the star destroyer then Hera was going to get us after she docked on an empty dock. Sabine put the bombs out and we found Hera we all left and got ready for the mission. In a weeks time we would be back. When we left we would have our whole family together again.

Ezra POV

The droid got there with a syringe in its mechanical arm. The Inquisitor grabbed it and walked over. He was smiling bigger than ever. It was kinda surprising, he looked like a creepy doctor coming at you with a syringe with some strange acid green liquid in it. He grabbed my face and turned my head. He injected the stuff into my neck. It immediately gave me a headache and I knew this stuff was going to be terrible. All of a sudden I felt like I was on fire. No wonder that freaking droid was burning me! I started screaming just as the Inquisitor started shocking me and the vision kicked in.

Ezra's Vision

I was walking through the Ghsot. When I started looking around I noticed blood on the wall. When I turned around a guy in all black who sounded weird when he breathed was behind me. The cold came over me and I felt the Force screaming at me to run. When I started running I saw the crews mangled bodies in front of me. I started running again. The floor underneath me flew off the beams and hit another wall. There was a hole leading into space. It was sucking me closer and closer. When I finally went through it and I guess died the vision ended.

Back to the cell.

I woke up from my vision. I felt like I actually had been sucked into space. My legs, scratch that my whole body was covered in scrapes, scratches, bruises, burns, and electric marks. I moaned and the Inquisitor said "Now child, we can offer you the most high tech medical care, that is painless and you wouldn't have any scars." I said " I...I will n...n...never j..jo...join...you cow...cowards." He turned and mumbled the droids orders. He said to me "Very well child I will be back I hope you and 4-89KLI bot enjoy your torturous night together."

The next day it hurt to even open my eyes. The bot had tortured me, like all night.

Time skip 1 week

I'm literally going to die! I can't stay conscious for more than 5 minutes, I'm bleeding in multiple places, I can't breathe. Something's is different today though. There is about to be something very good happening today.

Kanan POV

We made it back to the Star Destroyer. Sabine set off her bombs and we went in. We got to the torure cells and heard screams from multiple cells. I used the Force to find Ezra. Sabine opened the door and I went in. Ezra was curled in on himself. He was bloody, his clothes were torn and he wasnt moving. At first I thought he was asleep, but then I got closer and checked his pulse. He was alive, but just barely. Zeb and Sanine came in. When the door opened again I knew we were in trouble.

The Inquisitor stood there and said "If you leave now I won't hurt you or the boy."

I ignited my lightsaber, but the Inquisitor pushed us back out side the cell, with the Force, before I even made a move. We decided to wait a few minutes to see if we could get back in the cell after the Inquisitor left.

Ezra started screaming and I thought Sabine was going to strangle the Inquisitor. After about an hour he walked out. It took me and Zeb to hold Sabine back. Once he was out of the corridor we went towards Ezra's cell. Sabine typed in the first code, but it didn't work. She tried it again, nothing. The Inquisitor had changed it or something.

We had been defeated, as much as I hated to admit it, we had to accept it. Zeb had to pretty much carry Sabine out and we all had our heads hung low when we left no doubt about it.

Ezra POV

Kanan and the crew came! They didn't get to get me out, but they still came! It gave me hope and I knew they would be back ASAP. Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine had been in my cell.

Agent Kallus came in. He had an evil look in his eye and a smile on his face. Yuck! He had a syringe in his hand. I was to weak to fight him off, so he just jammed it in my neck. I went limp in my restraints and he smiled. Next I just saw black.

They put me on a different ship and off we went.

After we were far away from the star destroyer I was on, they just put me on another star destroyer farther away from Lothal. The Inquisitor started torturing me the minute after I was locked in the cell.

I let my pain go to Kanan so he could locate me again. Even with the renewed hope, j was starting to get more desperate by the minute.


End file.
